


It's Home

by archangelmich (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archangelmich
Summary: Sho and Tomoaki always have time to be together
Relationships: Sho/Tomoaki, Yonashiro Sho/AndoTomoaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It's Home

It's past midnight. Tomoaki slowly entered through the window, after making sure no one was watching, he immediately closed it tightly. Tomoaki sighed, lowering his heavy backpack from his back to the floor. He felt his muscles begin to relax and that made him relieved.

Tomoaki removed the attributes attached to his body carefully. Put his dirty cloth in the washing machine and hang a clean one. He approaching the dining table, grabbed a piece of bread and smeared chocolate jam on it and then devoured it whole. Today is very tiring. All he want is to sleep peacefully tonight without a work call coming in.

He quietly walking towards his and Yonashiro Sho's bedroom. The light is already dim, his partner must have fallen asleep. Sho lay on the bed and snored comfortably. Tomoaki sniff, he came closer to the bed, softly push Sho's body to give him a place to lie down.

"Ouchㅡ!"

Tomoaki freeze. He watching Sho whimpering and slowly opened his eyes. "Tomoㅡyou already home..." He said.

"You hurt somewhere?" Tomoaki quickly asking. Sho let out a awkward laugh and quietly mumbling 'sorry'. Tomoaki sighed, dragging his body to grab a medical box on their room. He approaching Sho again, slowly raise Sho's clothes to see some bandages wrapped around Sho's stomach and a little bit stained by bloods.

Tomoaki started grumbling. He take off the bandages and check the wound on Sho's stomach. "How did you get it?"

"My client has a little 'rough' target." Sho said. "It's okay, it's always happening right?"

"And i always tell you to go to hospital first right?" Tomoaki said annoyed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I didn't want to make you worried." Sho said. "It's sucks to back to an empty house right? You always come home earlier back then..."

Tomoaki sighed. "Sorry, many have contacted lately." He again bandaged Sho's wound that has been treated by him. "But, hereafter, please go to hospital, you can die out of blood, you know?"

Sho laughs then winced. "Oh, you right, it's hurt."

"Of course is it." Tomoaki chuckles. He put the medical box on the table and bring another blanket for them.

After that, Sho quickly pull Tomoaki to his hug. Tomoaki carefully trying not to accidentally touching Sho's treated wound. He put his head above Sho's left chest. He frowned when he hears his heart beats so fast. "Tell me you okay."

"I'm okay." Sho said. "I just can't sleepㅡi'm worried because you didn't come home faster, but now you're here."

Tomoaki can't help but smiled, pulling Sho into a deep kiss for a while. He caressed the older face softly. "I never going anywhere."

Sho shakes his head. "You can go to every place you want, with me." He said. "Let's spend our quality time tomorrow before we started working again."

Tomoaki narrowed his eyebrows. "Waitㅡwe had a day off?"

"Thank to my wounds so that gave me a good reason so that we can off work tomorrow." Sho chuckles.

"That's why no ones called me yet." Tomoaki laugh too. "I love that idea but it didn't makes you allowed to get another wound." He said.

"Roger that." Sho nods. "I love you, have a nice dream."

Tomoaki turn off the night lamp, then kissed Sho's lips once. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> it's spy au! shotomo ^^
> 
> They're so cute together, please make them debut together along with junki! Also, tomo is so lovable ^^ When he saw sho entering black out room and immediately runs towards him is really adorable!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, i hope you like it ^^


End file.
